Our Journey
by Shameless me
Summary: A Story About how Balto's Father The Dog, met Balto's mother, The Wolf...
1. Chapter 1 - The Last Light

**Our Journey**

**A Balto Fanfiction **

**Author's Note** : _Hey, this story probably very light, __**rather short**__ and __**probably anti climax at some point**__, but I got a few shot about how __**Balto's parent met**__, and I think it'll be an awesome story to tell/write. Frankly, I'm not really good at writing and grammar and tense and all those things, but I'll do my best. It's First Person Point Of View. Written without any rough draft or any story editing by third party or myself. Leave a fav if you enjoy and be sure to share your thoughts by reviewing_

**Rios's out-**

Chapter I** - The Last Light**

It's three, or four in the morning. We have walk in circle since the blizzard blown hard to us. My eyes blinded, my feet weakened by the cold, my starves cover in pain. I look back to the other dogs in my sleigh team, they've lost their strength to struggle, hope to believe at. We know we couldn't make it alive, The human that lead us just fainted in cold after the blizzard crush so hard

We've lost our last light to survive.

_The Blizzard Scares the Stars_

_The Wind Shout it tears_

_The Sky show it Fears_

_With The Light Faded Away_

_… _

_And The World shall be it_

Suddenly a part of a song I remembered sings clearly in my head. I was confused, I was lost. My eyes heavily opened, to reveal the untold ending of my journey

"Cato! Thanks goodness, you're alive" I confused, I awoke in this warm place where Kia, my mate, greeted me with tears and joy. I slightly feel pain in my hooves, until I found it bounded

"W-what happens?" I asked with frozen mouth, it's very hard to speak up words when cold block the air in your throat

"You're home…" she said, I smiled back knowing I safely still. I didn't ask how I ended up but she explains it anyway. It was Farkarth-the Hunter dog- and his human that found us fainted in the middle of woods, they sent reinforcement and help us. All the goods we brought safely put, but the human that lead us didn't make it, he's too long breathing in ice and snow. They let me sleeps a little more while

…

**-4 Months Later-**

Will it be happen?

It has been 4 months after the sleigh run accident, and that was scarred me enough. But that's not the end, the god hated me, he took away Mia in a ice lake accident. I don't know what happen, nobody does, but it's only make my condition even worst

It's scarred me for life. I traumatized to go outside and talk to people, and have another sleigh run like I used to be. Slow but sure, I became social outcast from anyone. The only company I have is Dalton, my owner

The Kia's lost not only affect on me, but her younger brother, Jake. He's only got her in this world after his parent abandon them, and his brother mysteriously disappear and never comeback. Other words, I need to take care of him now, he's only got me in this world, and so do I

Days, Weeks, Months, passed full of regression, pain, and tears. I'm lost, the only light I got is one in my heart that slowly faded away, leave me alone cold in the darkness

It was just another day, passed by without I know it was there. I cuddle up myself in circle on my little comfy bed near the fireplace. I'm just home from visiting Jake to check if he's okay, I starting look after him just last month, after that we getting closer and closer, he's a nice young hearted boy, reminding me of his sister charming personality which he got it too

No longer before I awoke from the nightmare, My owner, Dalton show off in front of the door. tall muscular build body with messy short blonde hair, he talked with British accent. He's cutting tree off and sell it to people for living, he's also a fine woodcrafter, he made this whole house with his hand, including all stuffs inside it

He took off his hat and scarf, and wore off his jacket hang it in the coat hanger. He sit near the fireplace beside me to warm up himself

He's frozen, I took a walk and cuddle with him in his knee, I can feel the coldness from his hand stroking my body, it's strike through my bones, reminding me of how does it feel lost in the middle of blizzard, cold, alone, desperate. His cold hand keep stroking until it turns warmer because of the heat of my body and the fireplace

"The winter is hard isn't it…?" He said keep stroking my fur, I just sit and enjoy. "I barely cut one tree… and it still not enough for the whole village that keep coming for woods". I bark at him, tell that I understood what he said. "I know… that's mean no good"

"I have few sleeps to catch… I got a lot cutting to do tomorrow" he put me down. "If the blizzard blown away…". He looked out the window, before he got himself a sleep

I'm wide awake with the storm and thunder raging above me. I'm not risking myself to sleep and found myself another nightmare. I just keep awake, but closing my eyes and covered my ears from all the blizzard rages upon me

It was 4 hours full of unknown fear, until I decided to get myself a sleep

Not so long after I woke up, the blizzard finally calmed down and slowly blown away. It was just another day for me, I circle myself in my bed, doing nothing. I just nap the whole day and stopped for a few meal. It's pathetic, and I aware it is. I'm pathetic…

The clock shown already 12 Am, my eyes stopped a few moments to my old hornet where I always used it in my every sleigh run. It's made by strongest fabric, colored in bright red blood with a shooting star pin in it, it's the gift from Dalton at my first run. My eyes glance away, I don't want to rewind those memories. Those bad memories

I got myself little shock in the heart hearing someone threw a snow to my windows, and also I heard two dogs mumbled 'again, but this time harder, in case he's sleeping'. I was just wanted to ignore it, before the voice not stopped, it's again, and again, and again, and again…

I took my stand, and jumped to the wood table near the window, to see what those jokers want. It's Frawny and Lopez, they smiles after I put on my angry face to them. But they tried to tell me something, I forced to go outside because I can't open the windows with my bare paws

It's not so far walk around the house. The snow giving freeze sensation to my feet, it's because I rarely get outside, but I'll get use to it

"What'd you want?" I asked a little grumpy

"Well… actually, we don't want anything… It's about the race…" Lopez said

"Race? What Race?" I confused. "you guys better not trying to put me back on sleigh run again, because I certainly won't"

"that's what we want to talk about…" Says Frawny

"our village participate for the first time in a big race, participated by 13 Village… 14 including us…" continues Lopez. "and I heard the thropy are shinny"

"I don't care…" I simply replied, turn my back on them

"But Cato! You're chosen for the leading our Village team" he tried to pull me back, which he cannot stand my power because he's rather to call a short dog

"Well, they should find someone else…" I walk away, but Frawny block my way

"Cato… it's not just about the race… Jake in too" He said, the word frozen me. Jake in too? but how, he's not even a member of sleigh team, or mail dogs, or even experienced any sleigh run. If he really does in, I got no choice then to join too, in purpose to protect him

"But… how?" I asked, I almost not believe him

"The village need to find two more dogs for filling the empty place, and they held a test run…" Lopez explained. "And Jake in by finish in the second place, after Kyle…"

After I heard the words from them I run right towards Jake's owner house, I see none of him there. And make my run, circle the village, cross the ice frozen river, and right to the warmer room where dogs are usually gathered. I open the wooden wood door, where I found Jake there sitting with the other

"Cato…?" asked Jake see me gasping my breath after the long run

"You're coming with me" I said, drag his collar and him outside, anyone else inside just sees us with confusion

"Jake… what're you think you're doing?" I asked him with angry tone, I'm very upset with his reckless habit, volunteering himself for the race

"What I think I'm doing of what?" he replied confused

"You're join the sleigh team?!" I said madly. "Do you know how dangerous it is?!"

"I know… that's why I join the team… I can't let you race alone…"he's states a self defense words, I guess. I'm wordless, my face shown its biggest fear

"Listen, Cato… I know this isn't right… but you got to trust me, I can do this… _we_ can do this" he tried to comfort me, and leaves me without anymore words. I was going to make him reconsider but he's already disappear, and I just stand froze in front of him while I got the chance to forbid him

It's my biggest nightmare… I have to lead the whole team through the whole competition… with Jake on it

He's my only light left, he's the only reason I stood up for…

My last light


	2. Chapter 2 Part (I) - A Spark For Fire

Chapter II - **A Spark For Fire**

** Part (I)**

**Author's Note : **_Leave a __**review**__ to tell me your thoughts about this chap. And A __**Fav**__ if you haven't, Send a __**Message**__ if you got __**something personal**__ to tell me… Enjoy_

I sighed from the cold air of my town, it's been a month since I agreed to join the race, in purpose to protect Jake. The Race starting only two days from now, we've all practice this whole month and we'll have our last training tomorrow. Honestly, I'm not very excited about the race, or glory that awaits us. All I care is to get back safely home aftermath. People trusting on me-on us-, but I don't wanted all this, I really don't. But our village is just a little village near the border where the only reliable transportation to get goods and meds is only with sleigh, because we're surrounded by mountains, and there's no possible way both air and land by any transportation except for dog sled. We got plenty of well trained dogs around here, even the young and strong ones. Unfortunately, they still pick one like me. I'm not young anymore, but I know I'm still has the capable to run as fast as 5 months ago, I just hope I could survive this run

Everyone has gathered-without any audience- I brought them to the track where we will racing two days from now. It's just a walk across the mountain observed the track from distances, when we finally see in sight a pack of pavilion with red and white flag on it

"Um… Question, why are we here?" asks Daniel, the hunter's husky. He got a very muscular for German Shepherd size, he's very strong, strong enough to take out three wolves

"Field trip… I heard you guys wanted to win badly and to secure our victory, we need to learn the track, every single turns, and every danger awaits us" I explains. "And I heard most of our competitor got a pretty good achievement… since this is our village first time participate in this competition. We will face two possibility treat from our competitor, they will underestimate us, the good one. Or they will take us as serious business, and this is the bad one"

"Wait, what...? if they're take us seriously, doesn't that suppose to be the good one? Because they wouldn't dare to touch us, because we're considered to be strong competitor, am I correct?" asks Kyle

"Wrong…Every winner will never release their names, even till their graves, it's their nature… so I guess, if they take us as serious business, they will do _whatever_ it takes to brought us down, even the unthinkable way… "I explain with understandable world as possible. "To anticipate this, we will not held any training near their sight field… I want to, _Surprise_ them"

"And by that… we need a plan…" I stopped a few moments

"What Plan? You mean some kind of strategy to win this thing?" Asks Maka

"Exactly… You see, the track is going beyond that mountain" I pointed to the mountain in front of us. "Goes to a valley, up again to the mountain, and head to the checkpoint beyond that mountain, where we'll refill our food supplies and rest for a while, and run back to this place… which it's probably spend two days…"

"In the matter of that, that's why we need plan" I explain. "Because we could carry only just a few foods for the first run to the checkpoint tend and refill our food and water, and I can assure you it's going to be not very satisfying, some of us will be starves, so keep your body in fit condition until the race day. If my calculation is accurate I can predict it'll spend more or less than 14 Hours straight without rest or slowing our speed. And quarter back which we probably more slower than the first run, it will spend at least 20 hours. And by that, we only got 14 Hours for rest, slower our speed ,and feed ourselves. The last year winner spent just 43 Hours to beat the track, and we're going to make 38… 39 Hours to the finish line… and by this, we only have 8 Hours of resting and eating left…And to keep up our strength, we will take a shift… every 2 hours, we'll change running position, the 4 Dogs In back line will replace 4 dogs in front line, and the 4 replacement dogs must improve his speed than when they were at the back line… and the 4 replaced dogs at back line will catch their breath for the next 2 hours… and so on"

"I think i can handle it…" says Farkath, he's about the same age and size as me, strong muscular body, he's the only one who can be compared with me, at least that was everyone says. He's also a Hunter's dog like Daniel, he trained well to catch his prey and smell for any trouble and protect himself. He could be a good defense for us

"We're not talking about you, personally" I pointed at Jake and Andy, who's still very young."They're new recruit, the most lethal member to lose in our team, if we lose them while in the race… we're not just reduce our speed, but increased our burdens also, which means no victory for us and only a waste of their precious life"

"You don't need to worry about me, Cato… I could handle myself" Jake cut us off. I think I've across as overprotective figure to Jake now, but I can't risk his life just because a trophy and glory

"I know you could… but I'm not sure you're ready for this…" I replied

"Cato… we will be fine…" Says Andy. I couldn't argue more, as we start to walk down the hill and sees from the highest what track we will cross later. I can only see, as far as the Valley, where it headed up to the mountain, the checkpoint village must been behind that mountain

We home after a few run and warm up. I walk with only Jake, where I in purpose want to talk to him

"Jake… are you ready for this?" I asks.

"I don't know either, I'm scared about the race… but I have to try this" he replies

"Trial are usually ended up in failure… You know, you don't have to do this" I said with a few second gaps. "I could replace you with Lopez if you want to… I don't wanted to lose you, not again… your sister was enough"

"Neither would I… that's why I'm join this competition. After I heard your name listed as the leader, I don't think twice join this… I don't want to lose you either" he stated

"I knew that. But I have to protect you…"I wasn't sure I can keep up on this words, I've failed to first time to his sister

"I know this is reckless thing to do… but if you're die in that track, I got nothing left… no one left that I actually care about" says Jake

"And If I lost you there too, I got nothing left either…"I replied

"And then we have to take care of each other. No matter what" He took off his collar, and shows me something written in there. It's Mia's collar, there's written my name, her name, and Jake's name, it's a gift from Mia's owner ."If we both die in that race, at least I have you as my big brother… this collar is found with Mia's frozen body, I took it… there's your name written on it and so do mine… she's only got us in this world, and if we died in that race, at least we have each other…"he gave me the collar, I observe the collar as tears began to shed

"Don't say that…"I return it to his neck, and wipe out all the tears "We_ will_ survive this"

"Yes… we will…"

I was lost at the conversation, where he makes a good point. If I died or he died in that race, we got nothing left except the suffer it causes. But if we both died in that race, we got nothing left to worried about, except for our fate that awaits in the other world

If I have a brothers or sisters, I maybe not going to be a good one, but I will tried to not mess with this one, I should be a great brother for Jake. We got only each other left, I separated from my parents since I was a pup, and he lost his parent and siblings in such a young age. We're in the same boat now

I know exactly, this game isn't just about racing to the finish line, it's about surviving and staying alive, the strongest lives, and the weak, died with the track. There's a possibility that when we're lost in the middle of blizzard, it'll shatter our team and everyone goes nut, until they try to fight each other, and worst, kill and eat each other. Last year as I know from folks, there's 14 team that send to the tracks, but only 5 of them made it out alive and that all 5 sled team was from a big city, and the rest is as good as dead. The event holder never stops the competition and no one even bother to stop it, even it's always take away people life every years, just for glory and honor, there's no one stops the holder and the participant never stops volunteering themselves

It's not just a race, it's a death race that about to takes Jake's life, but I'm not going to let anything happen to him, no matter what…


	3. Chapter 2 Part (II) - A Spark For Fire

**Part (II)**

**Author's Note : **_Leave a __**review**__ to tell me your thoughts about this chap. And A __**Fav**__ if you haven't, Send a __**Message**__ if you got __**something personal**__ to tell me… Enjoy_

It's the night before the race tomorrow. Me and the other has been quarantined and putted in the same place with my team, before we got a few meds and drug tomorrow to keep up us fit. I sleep in the same tend, with Jake sleeps in my side, his body put besides me just make him look more little, he's like my little brother. I caught myself smiling in the middle of night. I cannot sleep, I just can't stop think about tomorrow. I can't stand to see Jake died in front of me, I can't

After a few while, I decided I need a few sleep before the big day

I got a strange dream again, this is different with the other one, it's more real. I found myself walking in the middle of woods where wind blow slowly, I don't know why I'm here, but everything changes in a blink, the woods starting to scold at me, the skies is shows red that about to drop its blood tear. I run, I run, I run… I stopped to see Jake's body being ripped into pieces. Before Mia comes and close my eyes, it's a nightmare but Mia comes to save me from the scares.

_"Don't be scared… I always here with you… they will not take Jake from us" _She whispers before everything went black and I found myself awaked by Jake's voices. Who are they that Mia's talking about, it's not just a dream, it's a message from her.

"Cato! Cato!" he shouts me awake

"What...?" I replied with heavily sleepless eyes

"The race canceled until the storm blown away" he said, I almost not believe until I heard storm rage strike the tends and almost take it down

"That's good…" I replied, I try to stand up and take a little moan."We can use as much time we got before the race… just hope it'll not blown away soon" I was too tired because of the long wide awake night

We wait a little longer after the storm blown away, which it's happens to be afternoon. The place all messed up, there's three tends destroyed, and the stage is good as rubbles. I heard from a few humans said that it'll take two days before they could rebuild all the destroyed things, including supplies in the checkpoint that almost gone by the storm. It's good because we can take as many times to prepare ourselves

I took Jake back to village. I drag him there, he's confused and asked all over the way. "Cato what we're doing… shouldn't we suppose to stick together with the other" he said when I finally stop dragging him

"Cato? Jake? For the love of dog biscuit, what are you two doing here? The other wandering for you, we're suppose to take off for sleigh practice, aren't we" Farkarth showed up, along with the other, they were following me. I was just planned to runaway and hide until the race is over. I've seen enough in my dream that make me scares more

I was wordless in front of the team. "I-… I can't do this" I admit, all of them surprised including Jake. I cannot hold it to myself, it's too painful

"I'm not strong enough, to see Jake being ripped into pieces" I said, the first one who snapped was Jake, of course

"What're you talking about?! I'm not going to be ripped into pieces, or anything… we'll win this remember?" Jake snapped

"I can't… I've seen enough, in- in my dream-"

"A dream?! Is that what this all about" Jake even angrier

"You don't understand… I can't!" I said gasping for airs, the other just stand there wordless. "Listen, Mia has warn me not to do this"

"Mia is _not_ here!" Says Jake. "And will never be" he said, tears were shed in his eyes

"I don't want to do this either… but this is our last chances… my last chances" he said

"For what?! To prove yourself you can do what I do" I snapped back

"No! It's the last chance for me to make you stood up again. Awake from all that suffers, and my last chance, so I can see you smile… because that I was promised to Mia…" Says Jake full of tears and anger. "And I will never go back on that promise"

"Listen, Cato… We have to do this, and you're the only one who capable of. You think, if they sent just ordinary dog, it'll just make it obvious that they'll be the first one died. That's why they sent you, him, us… we can do this, Cato. _You_ can do this" Farkarth approach being the middle man. I can't hold it any longer, I ran off to the woods where no one can found me, Jake and the others not bother to follow -because they know, I don't wanted to-. I throw myself down in a big tree root, where I cover myself in snow, I laid my head on a hard and cold branch

The snow slowly coming down to my nose, down to my heart, aching the coldness. I remember the song Mia sang for me when we're walk in the woods

_The Blizzard Scares the Stars_

_The Wind Shout it tears_

_The Sky show it Fears_

_With The Light Faded Away_

_…_

_And The World shall be it_

_And The World shall be it_

_And The World shall be it_

_…_

_But there's only one place_

_Where Coldness Cannot Touch_

_Where Warmth be provide_

_…_

_It's a Place in your heart_

I'm slowly fell asleep with the song singing in my head with, brought me to the unconscious, left the mortal world behind.

The last line of the song keep singing in my head.

_Where Coldness Cannot Touch_

_Where Warmth be Provide_

_…_

_It's a Place in your heart_

Jake has created spark in the ground where Mia's ashes left, it'll either light my path… or burn me to the ground…

_-__**Chapter III Part I**__: Two Days Later-_


	4. Chapter 3 Part (I)

Chapter III - **When The Lights Faded away**

**Part (I)**

**Author's Note**:_ This part is very short, but the next one will rather long… I can't promise you, but I'll working on it. Leave a __**review**__ to tell me your thoughts about this chap. And A __**Fav**__ if you haven't, Send a __**Message**__ if you got __**something personal**__ to tell me… Enjoy_

I don't know how long will I live. I could, live a thousand years but never deserve her. I'm lost, Desperate, Scarred for life, Mentally damaged, but still, I have to stood up against everything threat to Jake, I have to ready for everything they throw at me

The whole day I've wasted to think on that tree I sleep at today, it's been night already. I just laid down there, thinking about everything over and over, but mostly about what Mia's refer as 'they' in my dream. Are those the bad guy who held the race? Or the evil that awaits us in the race? Many possibilities, I have to stay alive, no matter what, but still, I want to die, to release these burdens

I tried to fight myself, through the paralyze freezing feet, I walk back to the civilization, there's not much people outside, the only company I have is my eyes that let me see in the darkness of night. After I assure myself there's no Jake in the village, I run across the mountain where there's two pavilions has been stood up again but the stage still half finished. With a little run, I walk to the quarantine tend where I found all the team is sleeping, except for Jake that's not there. I was worried at first, but I see his short figure sit in the moonlight, up the hill

I tried to approach him slowly. He's glance at me for a few moments before get back adoring the moonlight. I sit beside him join enjoying the moonlight

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" he said, I was surprised he's not mad at me, I tried to play along with him."Indeed…" I replied simply. "It's hard to see this kind of thing while this year full of storm and blizzard"

" Do you think, Mia's up there…" his words suddenly break my heart apart, I almost cried. "Watching over us… here, in our live, in our every breath…"

"Yeah… I hope so" I replied

"Cato… If we're not going to made it out alive… I want you to know, you've made a great big brother" he said, I caught myself a happiness in this whole dead or alive situation

"Thanks, Jake…" I thanked, he replied me a smile

It was a long night until we decided to get some sleeps, tomorrow might be not the race day, but my heart won't stop pumping that night. I don't know how to contain my fear while I on that track. It is too painful, all the memories since the last time I pull the sled…


	5. Chapter 3 Part (II)

**Part (II) **

** Author's Note** : _It's a __**backstory chapter**__, explain the unexplained from Chapter One, it's the untold story of the last Cato's run that scarred him for life_._ Leave a __**review**__ to tell me your thoughts about this chap. And A __**Fav**__ if you haven't, Send a __**Message**__ if you got __**something personal**__ to tell me… Enjoy_

I still can feel the frozen snow, strike through my bones, scares all the bravery inside my body. We've been running for the whole 6 hours but we still didn't found anything hopeful. I stopped a moments with the other behind me stopped to

It's three, or four in the morning. We have walk in circle since the blizzard blown hard to us. My eyes blinded, my feet weakened by the cold, my starves cover in pain. I look back to the other dogs in my sleigh team, they've lost their strength to struggle, hope to believe at. We know we couldn't make it alive, The human that lead us just fainted in cold after the blizzard crush so hard

"Cato? Where are we?" Cried Lopez, I wasn't sure where are we? Or even where the direction for home? All I see is the snow that blinded my eyes.

"I don't know…" I admit, there's no point in lying in front of them , just because I have to saving my reputation. The other dogs look terrifying known their leader don't know where are we heading

"Cato, maybe we should find a cave, I think the human cannot stand anymore harm from this monstrous blizzard" Kyle suggested the Human has fainted too long, it's the only think I can nod at while I don't know what I suppose to do for myself.

We walk not so far before I found a little cave, not enough for all of us to fit in, so I laid down the unconscious human inside and cover him up, it's only fit for 5 Dogs and there are 8 of us. I take an excuse. "you guys laid down here… I'll walk around if I can find something helpful"

I turn back to the blizzard. "Cato! I'm coming with you" said Kyle. "You might need help". Kyle approach me. "Cato, Wait up! Don't leave me here" Lopez try to catch up with us

"You guys stay there and guard the human until I find help!" I shouts in the storm. "Come on Kyle, Lopez…" I lead them through the blinded blizzard, killing us slowly but sure

"Cato… what should we look for?" Asks Kyle with a volume up

"I don't know… just keep looking" I replied, I know that words doesn't even make sense, I just tried to go out there and find help, so we don't die back here freezing to death until we turn on each other. If I die, I wanted it fast and painless, but I never imagine would end like this, freezing and starving to death, both that consume a long time of suffering to the death

It's almost 40 minutes of walking without direction, I look back on Lopez, he's getting weaker. I know brought him wasn't my best idea, he's suddenly fell down powerless

"Lopez!" I run to him, his body is very cold and weak, I use my body to cover him from the blizzard. "Lopez, Are you okay?!" I asks, but I know the answers

"Nothing… it just… I need a few minutes to laid down… you guys go ahead… find some help, I'll be here" his excuses wasn't the best, with coughing and try to catch his breath, I lift him up in my weakened shoulder, Kyle helping me balancing his body

"Thanks, Cato…" he whispers close to my ears. We tried to reach the cave with Lopez on our shoulder

We're frozen, The cave full of blood and there's two dogs of our team in front of the cave lifeless with his neck ripped. I suddenly fell down in tears for a long time, but I have to survives to, at least three of us should

I found the human still there, fainted, covered in blanket. I laid Lopez beside him and Kyle throw himself to the ground beside Lopez, I sit in the mouth of the little cave watching horrors in front of my eyes, my head starting to rewind what just happen back here

Tears in my eyes won't stop seeing slaughter of my own friends in front of my eyes. I can see the blood of them bonding to the cold snow. I can see they're tried to fight back and defend the human, and some of them run to the forest creating a distraction, I can see the blood path. I can't guessing who did this with all this cold and starvation inside my head, but it seems like wolf attack, it mess everywhere

If I were choose to stay, maybe I could help them defend themselves, but the only reason I still alive now is not to regret all what happens, but to survive and save all of these helpless soul

The first day has ended without anything hopeful, we began to think this is hopeless and starting to accept our fate that we're going to die. Slowly but sure the only light left is starting to fade away, the light of hope. The only thing I can think of is Mia, my mate. Her Smile, her eyes, her laugh… her tears…She must be very worried right now…

This is the second day of our lost, and we began to weak and weaker. I ate a few berries I could find and help them to stand with cold water I found in the lake nearby. The sled still in one piece and the goods inside it still safely put, If it weren't medicine I surely would've used it to survives…

And the third day, my sight starting to blur, I cannot stood up anymore to found any foods for us to survives, and Kyle could barely walk to find us foods. Slowly but sure, we're saying goodbye to our lives

Under the endless storm rage. I starting to give up and close my eyes slowly, for a nice death. I hold with my whole power left to my little shooting star pin in my hornet with my frozen paw. It was the first gift I got from Dalton, my lovely owner

My eyes began to close, and the rage storm slowly muting away…

I've lost our last light to survive.

_The Blizzard Scares the Stars_

_The Wind Shouts it tears_

_The Sky shows it Fears_

_With The Light Faded Away_

_… _

_And The World shall be it_

The storm is began to silent, but I heard a dog bark, it's louder and closer. All I remember when I open my eyes, I've been lifted in a sled with Lopez and Kyle besides me, and the human laid down in the other sled. I was confuse, but then I get unconscious again… I thought I were dead

It's warm, It's comforting… is it heavens? I slowly open my weak eyes, seeing Mia has waiting in front of me, she must've been waiting for a long time she almost fell asleep. But she wide awake after seeing me in conscious again

"Cato! Thanks goodness, you're alive" I confused, I awoke in this warm place where Kia, my mate, greeted me with tears and joy. I slightly feel pain in my hooves, until I found it bounded

"W-what happens?" I asked with frozen mouth, it's very hard to speak up words when cold block the air in your throat

"You're home…" she said, I smiled back knowing I safely still

"Where's the other?" I asked

"Lopez and Kyle in the doctor place to get further treatment…" she explains

"What about the human?" I asked, but this time her face not very pleased to my question

"He…" she added a few second pause. "He didn't make it, he's too long breathing in ice…". I knew he couldn't make it, it's too long for him without any food or water to survive. But again, I blamed myself, the rest of my team is die in hands of those blood thirsty wolves

Mia let me get a few sleep after I get myself a few warm food made by Dalton, my owner.

I brace myself to visit Lopez and Kyle at the warmer room when heard they've coming back from the treatment. The first time I met them, they're very thankful taking him from that cave, they said if it weren't for me they would've shred to pieces. But still, I blamed myself, 5 dogs of my team died because I didn't take them. I'm going away from them because I don't want to see them die, but my sacrifices became theirs…

I walk back to my house and circle myself in my little comfy bed. My eyes glanced on my red hornet, I suddenly rewind all my fault back there in that sled run

It's too painful, the memories are too painful… until the time I decided, I will never pull sled in a team again… there's too much memories


	6. Chapter 4 Part (I) - Frozen Fire

Chapter IV - **Frozen Fire**

**Part (I)**

**Author's Note : **_Leave a __**review**__ to tell me your thoughts about this chap. And A __**Fav**__ if you haven't, Send a __**Message**__ if you got __**something personal**__ to tell me… Enjoy_

_The Sky show it Fears_

_With The Light Faded Away_

_…_

_And The World shall be it_

Past is in the past, nothing left from it but painful memories, and all suffers it cause. But now, I have my fear in front my eyes

I'm the last one who slept but the first one to awake. I wake Jake up first, and then the others one by one. I told them it's the racing day, and told them to get prepared. I get three shot of needle to my body, I heard it's an Antibiotic. After all of us get settled in medicine we get our breakfast

We found our human still sitting and talking with the other humans from the other teams. I see no worries from their face…

We approach our post and I noticed the sled got a lot of differences from the old one I used to pull. It's made of strong woods but very light, it has a Star symbol on it imitating my Shooting star pin

We have attached to the sled and pull it to the starting line where the other has gathered. I see we got the last line of the team, the Game holder walk to the podium to announce the starting of the race

"Good Morning! Good Morning Everyone!" Says the Human in the podium with fancy clothes

"Today, is our 32 Race since the very first one… My father was the one who started it, and we never going to stop! To find out the fastest sled team of dogs! Without no more words, Let the race begin" as the crowd applause starting to fill the place

The starting line man has shown with black and white flag, he shouted, 5,4,3,…2,…1, and the gun shot booming all over the place. I start to run with the others, it's not very heavy as I remember

We starting in the last position, but get to make our way to the 12 Position leaving the other two behind, I see further there's Leo's team not very far from us has arriving the first forest that heading straight to the mountain, the forest line is the place where the track outline ended

I dodging trees while looking right and left for another team, we've passed one more, which makes us in the 11 Position

"Cato! Vertical ground ahead, go northeast, I see slide ground" Shouts Kyle behind me, where me and Farkath side by side noticed the slide ground has been used by the Leo's team

"Come on guys… Mush!" I shouts, as we turn our direction slightly to the left, we noticed when we arriving the slide ground there's two team stuck in the dead end and have to turn left and running behind us

After we arriving in the top of the mountain, I can see Leo's team still not touches the ground which mean we can still spot them from distance and take our chance to slip through. They're very fast, as I predicted. I realize we get to the 2nd place less than 4 Hours since the starting line. But the first mountain only shows us a very wide and long run to the other mountain on front of us, where the checkpoint is beyond it. We Arrived the valley, exactly about one hour from the top of the mountain

"Guys! Take your shift!" I said as I release the sled attaches and change with Kyle in the third line. Our human just confuse for a moment seeing us busy changing our place. It's only take about 20 second to change shift, and then we go again, I could catch my breath back here

I believing at Andy and Kyle to lead while we're slower our speed a little back here

It's about 6 Hours after the change shift, we've reached the end of the valley and there's no sign of storm. I shout them to stop and rest for one hour, all of us has reach the limit

The human gives us a few foods and drink. I just took my drink, the other are starves and eat everything the human gave

"Cato… why aren't you eating? You're not hungry" Jake said with a full mouth of food. I was chuckle myself see how cute he was until I replied. "No thanks… I'm stuffed" they're eat, and sit down for a while, some of them take a nap

Farkath approach me."I know what you're doing…"He said, I was clueless."You still have eat, you know". I know where this is going, I took an excuse."Meh! I'm stuffed…" I replied, act natural

"Why are you much like sacrificing yourself for the other…" Until finally he said that, he knows that I skip my meal because I don't want to see the other starves when we're lost and forced to eat everything

"You know… the time when you found me back there in the forest, 5 months ago…" I decided to tell what happen back there. "The other dogs in my team die because of me… I leaving them, and take Kyle and Lopez to the woods"

"But you're not do that on the purpose to leave them… you're sacrificing yourself , I know that… Kyle said there's only 5 places left in that cave and you took him and Lopez out so there's enough room for them" He was right, but I still blamed myself

"Yeah…" I sighed. "But my Sacrifices… became theirs"


	7. Chapter 4 Part (II) - Frozen Fire

**Part (II)**

**Author's Note : **_Leave a __**review**__ to tell me your thoughts about this chap. And A __**Fav**__ if you haven't, Send a __**Message**__ if you got __**something personal**__ to tell me… Enjoy_

My paws almost freezing, I can't keeping up like this… it's about 3 hours after we took off from the checkpoints, the storms coming two hours later after it. It's what I'm afraid of, all of us struggle upon the blizzard. I said to them Keep going, even though it's hard to find the right direction but I decide to walk straight north based on my calculation

It's no use, almost 6 hours straight spent without seeing any sign of the second mountain from the starting line. I starting to lose hopes, again, but not this time, I can't desperate right now, I got Jake in my side and I'm not going to let anything happen to him

"Cato…! We're walk in circle..." Farkath warns, I wasn't realizing if we were walk in circle

"How'd you know?!" I said, fighting the blizzard that muting our ears

"The Footsteps…" He said, Pointing at a lot of dogstep, exactly at the same path as I going to go. But I'm really sure I'm not walking in circle, if I was, I will recognize the same place I've passed, and we always walk in the same straight line without any left or right turn

"I'm afraid those wasn't ours…". That's the logiest conclusion as far I can concern, it can be other sled team since we're took off in second place after Leo's team. But I can't really sure, the footsteps I followed split up into two direction, did we really walk in circle? Or there's other team get passed us and took the second position?... I can't really think, it's too confusing beneath all the pressure and coldness

"Cato…the track splitting…" Farkath warns, I guess he just realize when we reach the splitting point, I took a stop for a while, observing the track we should take. I can't see any specific different between this two track, where both of them, probably, could walk us straight into trouble

Without thinking much longer, I took the left ones for no reason. I hope this is the right decision…

We walk further, and further…long and long track later, we're never met the end of the forest, could it be? We lost?

My heart starting to pumping up. I can't see anything but fear under my gasped breath. None of us questioning where're we heading, I took an stop for a while…

"Cato… where are we?" Andy be the first one to ask

"I don't know guys, but we should've reach the second mountain two hours ago…" I can see disappointment in his face after heard my answer. Fear, the only thing I can think of right now

"What're we going to do now?" Jake asks, I was going to answer we should find a cave for shelter but learning from my last experiences, it's not an option for me

"We keep moving, but slower… we could catch our breath and see if the storm blown away so we could see where the mountain is" I observed over the horizon, full of white snow, but no sign of mountain

We all agreed to walk more further, to see if I could figure out something. I thinking to go back and follow the other track, but our footstep must been disappear because of the snow, and so do theirs… I wander whose team going straight this way, because it's disappear just about a few steps ago, although we still walking

I heard, Wolf howl, answering each other. Could it be, the footsteps are theirs, we walk right into their traps. My heart almost stops after the howl became louder

"Cato… Wolves" Farkath frozen himself in scares

"Don't move…" I said… what should I do…? Is this the end…? No! I can't give up, I can't let them get Jake. I release my hornet and walk to the 4 lines where Jake stood

"Cato…" His eyes reflected my own self, in fear

"I'm sorry, Jake…" I knock him out to faint and drag his body to the sleigh while the human only confused what just I do. the other dog only can froze seeing what I do

"Run back to the checkpoint… I'll distract them" I said to Farkath, I only trust him to be the leader among them

"But Cato-"

"Farkath, listen! Jake must survives, and so do the others… this time, I leave again, but this time, they're the one who survives…"

"Cato-"

"Go!" I bark, Farkath ran to the other direction after the wolves steps can be heard from distances. I walk the other way and make as many attention as I can. The Wolves fell for the trick, there's about three wolves coming towards me

This is a good way to die. I were suppose to die like this, 5 months ago…

And now, I can join the rest of my team…


	8. Chapter 4 Part (III) - Frozen Fire

**Part (III)**

**Author's Note : **_Leave a __**review**__ to tell me your thoughts about this chap. And A __**Fav**__ if you haven't, Send a __**Message**__ if you got __**something personal**__ to tell me… Enjoy_

I can't feel anything but pain slowly hurts me from insides and burn from the outside. I slowly open my eyes, found myself lied in a little cave alone, with my paws bounded in leaf and a few scars I get from the wolf claws. The last thing I remembered, is when I get knocked out by someone and dragged somewhere

I tried to lift up my body, but both of my left front paw are hurt and my back right leg is broken. I get myself fall down to the snow bed, but manage to tried and fail again before I desperate for air. The cave is pretty small but deep enough to prevent the snow getting inside. I feel more comfortable than I was after the wounds not feel so hurts anymore because the snow freezing the blood around it

It wasn't so long before I heard footsteps… it come closer, and closer… I cannot expect else than wolf. Unfortunately, I was truly right. A white grey furred wolf standing in front of me, not attacking, but only took a long stare on me, I tried to calm myself down and think a way to run, but it seems impossible with my broken legs

"You're awake…" her voice gentle yet strong. I confuse at first, she didn't came here to eat me. "You must have a lot of question, but keep it to yourself for a while, I need to find you foods and more leaf". She walk away to the blizzards, disappearing. What was that? Did she?...

She saved me, from those wolves… Everything I know about them is proven wrong

But still, I wander and worries to what happens to the others, I hope they're alright

She's back after almost one hour gone, she brought meats and leaves in one bite. She dropped it, inside the caves. "Here… let me…" She said replace my front leg leafs with the new one. Her green eyes shows my reflection clearly

"Why are you save me?" I asks, she just done with the front leg, when our eyes met "You sacrificing yourself for your friends… and I see you save worthy, I've never seen anything braver than that… I quite impressive, yet confuse… why would you give your own life just for your fellow friends"

"One of them is my brother-,technically. I couldn't see him get ripped into pieces" I admit, she's trustworthy enough for me, even this is our first time met

"Well, your sacrifices are paid now… my pack lost them in the run, I knock you out so I can drag you easily" She explains. "By the way, I found this lost in the middle of woods while I searching for leaf". She shows me my shooting star pin, in that moment I just look down to my hornet and realize it's gone. I took it and wore it back to it place

"Thanks…" Our eyes meet again, but not intimidating each other, but comforting. We glance away after we realizes there was awkward distances between us

"Um… yeah, you're welcome…" She stood up, heading out the cave. "Anyway… I've never seen anyone with that self healing ability that fast". I took that as an compliment. It makes me wander, how long did I faint after she knocked me out, two days…?

She went out again…

That night, I heard howl, howl, and more howl the whole night… even if my body fully healed, I can't just run from here without spotted by those blood thirsty animals. I starting to imagine what would happens if the wolves pack found me? Or if they'll never found me, I'll spend the rest of my life waiting for my next meal from that wolf, or I'll going to be the meal itself

Not very long before the howls party ended, she's come back with big glowing eyes. "Hey… I'm sorry you suppose to hear that" she enter the cave.

"I'm not surprise, this is a wolves pack territories…" I replied

"Anyways… I'm never knew your name since I found you, what is it?" I was just going to ask the same thing

"It's Cato… my owner gave me that name" I said. "What yours?"

"Ka'el… Danika'el, it's my dad's idea". Well, it's an odd name for dogs, but she's a wolf, I don't know how they give their kid's names

"That's a wonderful names". Even though I don't know what is that mean, I still said that because that's the only thing popped in my head

"Really…?Everyone in my pack used to laugh on it…"She admit. "You're the first one to said that… thank you". Our eyes met, but then I glance away. What is this feel…? It can't be, I'm fell in love with a wolf, but I never felt this way after Kia's death, it's reminding me of her. I'm not realize my eyes shed tears, I'm Happy for unclearly reason yet sad

"What's wrong?" She asked over my tears

"Nothing…" I lied… I stare at her again, her eyes comfort me and, eventually her lips…

I don't know how does it happened, it just happened… fire in my heart has frozen after Kia's death, and now…

She's ignited it… she's ignited _My Frozen Fire_


	9. Chapter 5 Part (I) - Burn To The Ground

Chapter V - **Burn To The Ground**

** Part (I)**

**Author's Note : I AM NOT WRITES LEMON**, so I just skipped that part._Leave a __**review**__ to tell me your thoughts about this chap. And A __**Fav**__ if you haven't, Send a __**Message**__ if you got __**something personal**__ to tell me… Enjoy_

I'm warm, strong, healthy…

And again, I can fell in love once again

It's about a week after the sled accident, where I met Danika. I've talk to her about me coming back home to make sure if Jake is alright, and she agreed with it and looking forward to come along with me. Even it's the first week of our love journey, Danika still hide her relationship between us from her father, she's always worries if her dad not agree with us and decide to end it and kill me

I think the best thing for both of us to do is to start a new life somewhere else. If I choose to stay with Danika in her pack, I'll certainly dead in the first minute, and if she comes with me to live in my town, humans will hunt her down because she's a threat by nature

There's no room for both of us anymore… not until we shatter our love down, but both of us certainly won't

Often, I asked her why she chooses to saved me, but she refuse to answer and I'm not bother to ask again. She's not going to turn on me, and I'll certainly won't turn on her either

It's about three or four in the morning, I choose to wake up early so we could do the travel without any detection from the wolves pack. She just home with a pair of meat in her mouth and drop it in front of me

"Thank you…" I said, she replied with a little smile. "I think we should go under the storm, so they won't detect our track"

"Agreed… My dad won't go so far when the storm raging on". I'm the first one finish the food

"You know… it's weird that you are the one who find me food and provide me protection, where in fact, I'm the one who responsible for that…".She pause her food, and stare at me "You would do the same thing to me, wouldn't you? You're wounded, and I'm not going to let anything happens to you" I'm only could smile at her words

I stare out, as the snows fell down slower than one hour ago. I sing the song Kia used to sing in my head

_The Blizzard Scares the Stars_

_The Wind Shout it tears_

_The Sky show it Fears_

_With The Light Faded Away_

_…_

_And The World shall be it_

_And The World shall be it_

_And The World shall be it_

_…_

_But there's only one place_

_Where Coldness Cannot Touch_

_Where Warmth be provide_

_…_

_It's a Place in your heart_

The whole verse of a song, sings in my head. Often, I tried to reveal the hidden meaning of the song, the first verse mention about '_The Blizzard Scares The Stars',' The Wind Shout It Tears', 'The Sky Show It Fears', 'With The Light Faded Away'._ It's about the blizzard block the stars light, and the wind blown so hard it's like they're crying, but what Sky could shows Fear? Is the sky that makes the wind cries? I'm always stuck in that part. But my best conclusion, the Sky is shows is fear is not the main reason why the Wind is cries, but the Sky shows it fears because there's no light left and so do the wind that cries because the lights all off. And again, how come the light faded away, if there's no more lights left? Maybe the blizzard not block the stars light, it just scares them so they like faded away slowly

_'And The World Shall Be It'_ This part sings three time in a row. It's mean that the world are slowly aching the darkness because there's no more lights from the stars, so it's clearly the background of that song is dark night

_'But there's only one place', 'Where Coldness Cannot Touch', 'Where Warmth be provide', 'It's a place in your heart'… _this is the last verse of the song, this part told the situation of inner conflict of the song writer, he/she are lost with no one provide him/her love, warmth, and safety. And the end of the verse, he told that the only untouchable place is the heart itself. The writer are lost and alone, in cold and darkness, and the writer has no one but his/her own heart left, and the writer heart untouchable because he/she has lost everything, so no one could hurt him/her anymore

It's very depressing after knowing the song meaning, it's exactly reflect my situation right now, but not anymore. I got someone to stood up for, someone to fight for, someone to love for


End file.
